cosmics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
MythicalMario04
MythicalMario04 was a housemate on Big Brother UK: Series 2 Profile Biography Retrieved Pre-Season. 'Why do you want to be in the house? * ' -I want to be in the house because I want to prove something. I’m trying to prove that I can do well in big long terms. I always try to apply for big long terms because I don’t want people to think bad about me, but now, I’m over that mindset. Words won’t hurt me and if someone talks bad about me, I’ll call them out for it. 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * ' -I want to be seen as a person who is a very nice person, but if you talk bad about me or others, I’ll make sure people know about it. I hate it when people talk bad about others. It’s going to happen yes, it’s big brother after all. But I want to make sure that the person who does all this stuff goes home. I don’t mind drama yes, but when people bully, I snap, well not really snap but I just get mad. 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' -I’m a very social person when It comes to these. I love being apart of longterms. I love meeting new people because that’s what matters the most. I’m here for the experience, not the money. I want to be the person that people become friends with. I also want to make people laugh. People may think I’m acting fake, but that’s just how I act in real life. I love meeting new people outside of longterms. I may be a nice person, but if you cross me, oooooh boy you dun did messed up. 'What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' -This is actually the first time I’m applying for a non US/CAN big brother. Every longterm is a different experience and I really like that. What also makes me different is my personality. Some people are hear to cause drama and some are here just for the money. While I have different segments of my personality. What I mean by that is I’m not just a one note houseguests. There’s different parts to me. I can be social, I can fight when the time is right, etc. Personality So my name is Luigi, I’m 15 years old and my birthday is February 3, 2004, (That is my actual age and birthdate.I want to make my character like me and a bit realistic, but I want my character to be different from me as well.) When it comes to arguments. I tend to stay calm to not make things worse. If people start telling me off, I don’t use all caps saying YOU SAID THIS or YOU SAID THAT, that would just be silly. I just want the person I’m fighting with to relax and make them calm down. Whenever there is a fight going down, I tend avoid them because I don’t want to get more people to not like me. I want people to see me as a good person. I don’t want people to see me as fake. I’m a very genuine person. I’m one of the most honest people you’ll meet. My rp family have always wanted me to apply for this show, but I’ve always been to nervous to do so, but here I am! I finally got the courage to do so. When it comes to people I’ll like, I’m open with talking to anyone. I know some people won’t get along with me, but that’s how life works. It’s going to happen no matter what.if people don’t like me, then so what, I won’t let them hurt me. I’ve been through some stuff and that’s why I was afraid to apply for big lts. I didn’t want to be seen as a laughing stock. However, I’m a stronger person and I won’t let people affect me. I probably won’t see them again, so why should I worry about that because it’s going to happen no matter what. I have a few things that get me aggravated. The first thing would be when people spread lies about a person when it’s their friend. I know it’s big brother and people lie all the time, but when it’s your friends that you’ve known for a while, it gets me mad. The second thing would be people who think they’re better than everyone else. I mean, they poop and pee like everyone else. Just because you make think you’re better, it isn’t going to help you in the long run. It will most likely get that person evicted. The final thing that gets me aggravated is when people call things rigged when it isn’t. Like, why even join a lt if you’re just going to say it’s rigged. It’ll most likely get that person evicted, or worse expelled. That’s basically who my character is. I try to make my character like me, but also a little bit different from me as well. Thank you, and good luck to the other people who applied. Byee! Category:Male Category:9th Place Category:7th Evicted